Fat Burgers
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: With the fan broken at the garage in the sweltering heat of summer Dom offers to pick up the lunches from the diner. Vince and Leon think they have Dom all worked out- He's gone to chill in the cool air con while they slave away in the heat. Too bad they don't head Jesse's warning when they follow Dom to call him out.


The heat in the garage was aggressive. The fan had broken in the middle of fucking summer and with the mortgage and car insurances to come out this month there was no chance in getting it fixed just yet.

"I should have taken the shift at the diner." Jesse groaned as he finally succumbed to the heat, stripping off his shirt like the rest of them had hours before.

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda but didn't. Now quit ya bitchin' and come help me with this thing." Vince grunted out in reply. The heat had everyone on edge, they had been biting each other's heads off all day long.

"You guys ready for lunch yet?" Dom grunted out as he slumped against the car he was working on.

"Sounds good, bring me back something icy cold. A beer would be amazing." Leon begged.

"After work, not during. Next option?" Dom growled out as he went to go change.

"What you're getting the lunches again?" Vince asked confused as he looked up from Jesse's computer screen.

"That a problem?" Dom's muffled reply rang out.

"Nah dude just fucking weird. You've gone every day this week and not moaned or whined about it."

"Do you wanna go V?" Dom bit back as he shuffled out of the office, his shirt back in place as he tucked his wallet into his pants pocket.

"Pfft, fuck no. Just saying it's weird."

"Dom's probably hooking up with some chick on his way over there every day." Leon joked.

"Explains why he fucking takes so long to get back." Vince laughed from under the hood of a car.

"Oh hahaha very funny. What do you idiots want for lunch already?" Dom huffed.

"The normal. Bring us back a few cans of cold drinks too. We're gunna need it." Vince spoke, throwing a rag down as he nodded to Dom.

"Actually speaking of hooking up, it occurred to me the other day that a certain someone hasn't had any boyfriends in ages." Leon piped up catching everyone's attention.

"Who? Vince?" Dom smirked as the man in question threw an empty water bottle in Dom's direction.

"No, Letty." Leon chuckled as he watched the two men banter across the room.

"Letty?" Dom asked confused.

"Yeah, I mean don't get me wrong she was never into making her hook ups known to us but I know it's been a while."

"How do you know?" Dom demanded.

"Cos there's been like zero sneaking around. No sneaking out at midnight and back in at five in the morning."

"Got a good point." Vince shrugged as he thought about it.

"That doesn't mean she's not seeing anyone." Jesse spoke up quietly.

"Yeah, she may just be getting smarter about it." Dom agreed.

"Yeah okay whatever. Vince maybe we need to hook Letty up with someone." Leon joked.

"Huh! I ain't got no death wish." Vince cackled while Dom rolled his eyes.

"Alright whatever, I'm out. Be back soon."

"More like later." Vince threw back as Dom jogged out to his car.

"He is so screwing someone." Leon chuckled.

The tinkering of tools and tapping of computer keys filled the garage for another ten minutes before a frustrated growl broke through.

"Nah fuck this. Let's just go have lunch at the shop. It's fucking cooler over there then here." Vince spoke up as he wiped his hands on a random rag.

"Amen brother." Leon groaned in agreement.

"Wait, that fucker. I know why he's offering to get the lunches, he's fucking sitting in the air con with Letty laughing away as we sweat and slave a way in here." Vince suddenly spoke making Leon laugh.

"What a dodgy bugger. Come on Jess, let's go call Dom out." Leon called as he and Vince started packing up the garage.

"Uh guys I don't think that's a good idea."

"Pfft what are you talking about? It's a great idea." Leon asked confused as he shut the garage door.

"Nah man, Dom'll be pissed if he finds we're slacking off." Jesse hedged nervously.

"Oh don't worry about him, I'll fix him. I ain't sitting any longer in this heat though. Let's roll guys."

"V I really _really_ think we should stay here." Jesse tried to convince the others but they weren't listening.

"Get in the car Jess, let's go!" Vince hollered as Jesse heaved a heavy sigh, shutting the garage door behind him.

"Dom's gunna fucking kill me." He mumbled as he jogged over to Vince's ride.

The ride to the shop was short, too short for Jesse to convince the boys it was a bad idea and turn the car back around.

Vince whooped and hollered as he pulled his car right in next to Dom's. Leon and him rubbing their hands together talking about how much fun this was going to be.

"Seriously guys don't do this." Jesse warned.

"Nah Jess he won't be mad."

"Yeah relax brother. Have a bit of fun." Vince smirked as the two of them headed into the diner with a reluctantly Jesse trailing behind them.

"Where is he?" Leon whispered to Vince as they crept passed the counter and out into the back room.

Jesse sagged onto his elbows at the counter and started the count down.

"Three, two...one."

"ARGH!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"FUCK! MY EYES!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Jesse burst into laughter as Vince and Leon came tumbling out of the back room, their hands over their eyes as they stumbled around blindly.

"I tried to warn you." Jesse grinned as he watched the two idiots cringe and shake at the image they just witnessed.

"Oh god. Oh god. When.. how… are they.. why the fuck didn't we know about them?" Vince eventually got out as he sagged in chair completely dazed.

"Cos you two are blind." Jesse sniggered as he snagged up a packet of chips.

"Letty have you seriously got a tattoo on your arse?" Leon called out completely shocked.

"Yes, she does and I have a matching one." Dom answered making Vince and Leon shudder and clap their hands over their eyes.

"OH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST DOM!" Vince howled.

"I don't need that image, I so did not need that image." He repeated as he slammed his head repeatedly down on the counter.

"Well you just think about that next time you think about Letty's arse." Dom called back.

"Never thinking of that again." Leon shuddered.

"Sorry, I tried to warn them." Jesse called back.

"Okay seriously guys get the fuck out." Letty called.

"You have five seconds to do so before we give you a repeat of what you just walked in on." Dom warned menacingly.

"Oh god give me your keys." Leon demanded as he fought Vince for his keys.

"One."

"Give them to me!" Vince yelled as Jesse chuckled walking out of the store to wait by the car.

"Three."

"Stop skipping numbers." Leon yelled back.

"Five. Too late."

"_Oooh Dom_." Letty moaned loudly.

"LALALALALALA." Leon called out holding his hands over his ears. Laughter could be heard from the back room as Vince and Leon stumbled out of the shop.

"I'll bring lunch back later." Dom called out after them.

"Fuck no! I saw where you two are. I am never eating anything from here again. I'm going to fat burgers." Vince yelled back causing more laughter to ring out from inside the shop.


End file.
